


[fanmix] Save me 'cause I'm fallin'

by fandom Tom Cruise 2020 (Tom_Cruise)



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Audio, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Cruise/pseuds/fandom%20Tom%20Cruise%202020
Summary: составитель и автор обложки:Kaellig
Relationships: Ilsa Faust/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Tom Cruise 2020





	[fanmix] Save me 'cause I'm fallin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you felt like dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595332) by [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig). 



> составитель и автор обложки: [**Kaellig**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig)

**Author's Note:**

> Tracklist:  
> 1\. Digital Daggers - Heaven or Hell  
> 2\. Starset - Die For You  
> 3\. Adam Lambert - Runnin'  
> 4\. Imagine Dragons ft. Elisa - Birds  
> 5\. Coldplay - Spies


End file.
